1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for processing a primitive in a three-dimensional (3D) graphics rendering system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polygon-based three-dimensional (3D) graphics system may model an object of a real world using a geometric primitive. In this instance, a space in which the object is disposed may be projected on a two-dimensional (2D) screen, and a 2D image may be generated through a process of rendering an image on which the object is projected.
A polygon may express a surface of an object using a plurality of vertices and edges connecting the plurality of vertices.
By processing a primitive efficiently, an overall processing efficiency of a 3D graphics rendering system may increase.